


What He Needs

by PancakeHeart



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Happy New Year btw!, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I wrote this instead of planning what to do for New Years' lmao, I'm too used to writing comedy so if I didn't get the right atmosphere I'm soRRY, Idk is this hurt/comfort?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHeart/pseuds/PancakeHeart
Summary: As friendships grow stronger you start to notice a special ability in yourself: you're able to read your friend like a book by just their expression.





	What He Needs

Friendships grow tighter as time passes. Specially friendships that have confronted bad times as well as good ones.  
As friendships grow stronger you start to notice a special ability in yourself: you're able to read your friend like a book by just their expression.

Max knows a lot about Isaac. He knows that the ginger loves dogs, from the smile that appears every time he sees one walking across the street.  
He knows that the sound of an acoustic guitar puts him in a good mood and that he has a playlist for that exact reason.  
He knows that he loves his friends from the complete adoration that his face reflects when he looks at them.

He also knows that Isaac is a hopeless romantic. In the sense that he falls in love, quite easily.  
It was simple for Max to recognize when Isaac liked someone. He wore this silly smile on his blushed face, he fidgeted with his fingers and usually coughed trying to keep at bay his nervous laugh.  
The best part though, the best part were his eyes. His blue eyes gleamed in such an hypnotic way...

Max knows this because long time ago, he used to see that spark directed at _him._ But he ignored it. He ignored it because he was scared, because Max himself didn't know what he even wanted at that time. Isaac never confessed so Max didn't mention it. He just watched, and watched, until there was a day that it all stopped. The gleam he was so used to seeing wasn't there anymore, and he didn't understand why that had felt like a punch in the stomach.

There's no use in thinking about it now anyway. Because Isaac was in a relationship.

Or well, that was what he thought until Isaac had showed up unexpectedly in his doorstep one day.

With a brief greeting Max immediately let Isaac into his house and watched as the ginger carelessly plopped into his sofa without any announcement. The brunet decided to go to the kitchen before anything because silent Isaac usually meant sad Isaac, and sad Isaac liked to eat sweet things while spilling his thoughts.  
Max came back with a tub of ice cream and two spoons, Isaac smiled gratefully at him as he sat beside him and offered him one of the spoons.

They stayed silent for a moment, just eating the frozen treat. Max sneaked glances at the ginger, anxiously trying to guess what had happened from his expression. He quickly moved his gaze away from Isaac when the other's eyes suddenly met his.  
He heard a heavy sigh come from his friend before he talked.

”He broke up with me.“

Max's eyes quickly shot up from the floor. ”What?“

Isaac showed a smile that was supposed be reassuring but it only came out as a bitter and sad. ”Relax, we talked about it. He...“ Isaac took a deep breath before continuing. ”He just didn't like me anymore, he found out he liked someone else.“

Max clicked his mouth and shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, because he learned that if you don't have anything nice to say, it's better you don't say it at all.

But Isaac apparently read what he was thinking about from his expression. ”Max, he was polite about it. Sometimes people just don't feel the same about someone anymore.“ Isaac played with the back of his spoon as he shrugged. ”I'm just relieved he decided to tell me before thinking about cheating on me.“

Max took his spoon out of his mouth, an eyebrow raised. ”Good choice. It was either that or a trip to the hospital.“

Isaac let out a sad chuckle and lifted his gaze but quickly looked back at his hands when he saw the worried expression on Max's face. ”I'm fine, really.“

Max nearly mentioned how obvious it was that he was lying but decided to shut his mouth, because something that Isaac didn't need right now was his snark.  
He frowned looking at the ice cream in his hands, like he was going to find what to say in situations like this on it somewhere. Max was bad at comforting others, very bad at it. Sometimes he wanted to ask Isaac why he came to him when this kind of things happened, maybe because he knew Max would be there with sweets and willing to listen to his problems every time he knocked on the door.

Max jumped when he felt sudden weight on his shoulder and relaxed when he realized it was just Isaac. He tried to look at his friend's face and sighed when all he could see from that angle was the curve of his mouth downward. Max rubbed Isaac's arm soothingly in a side hug, trying to convey to his friend that he was there for him.

”Max, can I hug you?“ Isaac had suddenly asked and the brunet wondered why he even bothered to, since the Max that rejected displays of affection was long gone since middle school but he nodded anyway.  
And just like that he felt Isaac bury his face against his shoulder and his arms tangle around his chest in a tight hug. Max tried the best as he could placing the ice cream he was holding aside while putting his arms around Isaac and trying to copy him resting his own head on Isaac's shoulder. The position was quite uncomfortable but it didn't seem like either of them wanted to move.

”I'm sorry.“ Max tried to say, his voice being muffled by the other's jacket.

”Why?“ He heard Isaac ask without being able to talk clearly either since he didn't move from his spot on Max's shoulder.

”I'm bad at this.“ He answered, slightly squeezing the ginger's body so he understood what Max was talking about.

He then heard a chuckle and what seemed to be a sniffle come from Isaac. ”You're doing great, idiot.“

Max instantly squeezed him tighter, just like what he felt his own heart do inside his chest.  
He loved Isaac, he loved him so much. 

What Isaac needed right now was him to be his best friend, not the guy who was deeply in love with him. And he will always be there for him. Always.  
This bitter feeling will go away with time. It had to.

After all, time had worked for Isaac, hadn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year~


End file.
